


Estrés

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comienza a estar realmente agobiado por el <i>Quidditch</i> y todo lo que le rodea. Incluso se plantea dejarlo mientras se da una ducha de agua helada en los vestuarios. No cuenta con que su compañero Malfoy le haga olvidar su estrés de formas mucho más creativas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estrés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isobelhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelhawk/gifts).



> Escrito en respuesta al reto de **Isobelhawk** en Halloween del 2008. La petición era la siguiente:  
>  _"Pelea estúpida en los vestuarios, a Harry se le ha caído el jabón, Draco no se lo quiere dar, que me lo des, que no, que si... ya sabes, cuídado con los resbalones."_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Todo el crédito a J.K.Rowling. Sólo soy dueña de sus más oscuros pensamientos, y nadie me paga por ellos ni un céntimo.

Por fin había concluido el tortuoso entrenamiento. Podía afirmar sin reservas que el _Quidditch_ le gustaba como al que más, pero últimamente los entrenamientos de los _Falmouth Falcons_ se parecían más a una batalla que a un deporte por placer. Y ya comenzaba a estar un poco harto de que tanta competitividad y tanta entrega se pusiesen en cuatro simples pelotas encantadas. Había más cosas además del _Quidditch_ , una vida más allá del palo de su escoba...

Pero al parecer era el único del equipo que pensaba así. Quizás iba siendo hora de dejarlo después de todo...

Abrió la puerta del vestuario y, tras quitarse el maltratado uniforme, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia las duchas. Quería simplemente olvidarse del juego por unas horas y perderse en el mundo _muggle_ , donde siempre lograba tranquilizarse y dejar atrás todo el estrés acumulado.

Desafortunadamente, tendría que esperar para eso. Primero debía sobrevivir a la miserable ducha de agua helada que le esperaba. Ese era el precio a pagar por esperar a ducharse sin tener que aguantar las continuas charlas de _Quidditch_ de sus compañeros. No quería tener que volver a repetirles por donde podían meterse las cuatro pelotas juntas.

Ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos desde que se había metido en la ducha, cuando escuchó cómo alguien entraba en los vestuarios, maldiciendo. ¿No se suponía que no quedaba nadie en el club?

Tras un par de airados golpes, y otra maldición, su compañero se dirigió hacia la zona de las duchas, desvelando por fin su identidad. 

Genial. Sólo hacía falta que quisiese relajarse para que le tocase aguantar al idiota de Malfoy en la ducha. El día mejoraba por momentos. Sería mejor si lo ignoraba.

Cuando este se dio cuenta de que en esa estancia ya había alguien, un gesto de sorpresa adornó su cara, seguido de una sonrisa sardónica.

—Vaya, si Potter ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia —dijo acercándose a la ducha de su compañero sólo para molestarlo.

Un suspiro cansado escapó de los labios de Harry antes de responder hastiado:

—Malfoy, te lo voy a decir claramente: Vete a la mierda.

—No me apetece, pero gracias por la invitación.

Era evidente que Harry no tenía un buen día, y que había esperado expresamente a que todos se fueran para ducharse. ¡Qué pena que no se hubiese acordado de que a su rubio compañero lo había llamado el director del equipo un rato antes de que concluyera el entrenamiento! Y no para darle buenas noticias precisamente. Había discutido con él durante un buen rato, y cuando abandonó su oficina cargaba un cabreo galopante que pensaba que le duraría hasta el día siguiente.

Pero, cosas de la vida, se había encontrado con Potter en las duchas. Y eso podía alegrarle el día a cualquiera. Especialmente si el ex-Gryffindor estaba potencialmente furioso. La furia era un sentimiento ardiente.

—¿Me prestas el jabón? —presionó, sonriendo, sabiendo de antemano cuál sería la respuesta. 

Su compañero lo miró furioso.

—¿Qué maldita parte de "Vete a la mierda" no has entendido, Malfoy?

—Verás, creo que la frase en sí —respondió, adoptando expresión pensativa—. No sé, quizás quieras especificar una dirección concreta que pueda servirme de guía.

Harry volvió a mirar a Draco, olvidando por un momento que se había prometido ignorarlo, y arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Es que tienes cinco años?

—¿Los aparento? —dijo girándose hacia él, con los brazos ligeramente abiertos, dejando a la vista su gloriosa desnudez.

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo en tentadoras caricias y, contra su voluntad, Harry recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo en una abrasadora mirada, ya no tanto de enojo como de deseo. Tragó ruidosamente y apartó la vista en un gesto tan rápido como desafortunado, provocando que el jabón se escurriese entre sus inquietos dedos y fuese a parar a los pies de Malfoy. 

Estupendo. ¿Qué más podía ir mal?

Draco aprovechó justo ese momento para, en un giro inesperado, agacharse a recoger el jabón, dándole a Harry una más que tentadora vista de su trasero. 

Joder. Se estaba poniendo caliente con ese idiota... ¡lo que faltaba!

—Gracias —respondió Malfoy al tiempo que se enderezaba, mientras comenzaba a enjabonarse lentamente sin intención de devolverle el producto a su dueño.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo? Devuélveme el jabón ahora mismo, Malfoy.

—Te lo pedí amablemente, y me mandaste literalmente a la mierda —respondió, fingiéndose ofendido—. Para que luego digan que somos los Slytherin los que tenemos mala leche.

—Esa no es la cuestión. No me da la gana de dejarte mi jabón, y me extraña que tu consientas en usar algo tan íntimo de otra persona.

—Bueno, verás, mi debate interno consiste en _‘¿uso tu jabón o me voy a casa sin duchar?’_ Comprenderás que de los males el menor. No puedo salir apestando a humanidad.

—Me importan un cuerno tu debate interno y tus ínfulas de grandeza. Devuélveme mi maldito jabón de una jodida vez.

Draco lo miró, elevando una de sus cejas, mientras su sonrisa más depravada se instalaba en su rostro.

—Si lo quieres, no tienes más que venir a buscarlo...

Harry entornó los ojos, lanzándole una mirada envenenada, mientras daba un paso en su dirección, tratando de evitar todas las imágenes que en un nanosegundo habían pasado por su mente. No lo consiguió, y su distracción provocó que su pie se apoyara en un ángulo extraño sobre las baldosas del suelo.

Tratando de evitar el golpe seguro, estiró los brazos, intentando apoyarse en algo, lo que fuera. Y como lo que tenía más cerca era Malfoy, se abrazó a él, empujándolo en su caída mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, provocando que el disputado jabón volviera a salir volando por los aires, inalcanzable.

Cuando fue capaz de separar nuevamente sus párpados, se encontró de frente el rostro de Draco, que lejos de parecer enfadado se veía... ¿hambriento? Sus mejillas se habían llenado de color, sus pupilas se oscurecían a velocidad asombrosa, y su boca permanecía abierta mientras el alocado zumbido del corazón contra su pecho aceleraba su respiración. Lo último que sintió antes de ser asaltado por esos labios, fue como algo comenzaba a pulsar levemente contra su cadera.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo lo dejó hacer, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba al instante, como las baldosas se iban llenando poco a poco de vapor, no precisamente de las heladas duchas...

Increíble. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que encontraría la forma de dejar atrás el estrés en ese mismo vestuario? Y de forma mucho más eficaz que cualquier paseo por el mundo _muggle_...


End file.
